GDW-153 Blazer
*N-Jammer Canceler *Pressure Hull |armour=*Trans-Phase Armor }}The Blazer is a General-Deployment Wanzer type Mobile Suit unit developed at the same time as its larger counterpart, the MA/FAW-53 Blazier. It is interesting to note that Blazer is not only an actual MS, rather than an MS-type Mobile Armor, but also the more Gundam-like of the two. The unit can either sortie as a separate unit or can be stored inside the Blazier for emergency deployment should the unit's MA counterpart be rendered useless. Like the Blazier, the Blazer is piloted by Durandal Cyber-Pilot Leon and is passed on to Leon's partner Axl after the Strike N was destroyed during a battle against Purity's subordinate unit: Unaltered. Appearance The GDW-153 is modeled after the that was part of Morgenroete Inc's Astray Project. As such, the unit has a mainly white and gold chassis, with the torso, feet, and backpack being black and gold. The unit is equipped with an N-Jammer Canceller, allowing the unit to be powered by a Hyper-Nuclear Deutrion reactor for near infinite power. Depending on the deployment environment and combat conditions, the unit can either be equipped with a Positron Blaster Cannon, Hyper-Impulse Multi-Phase Beam Gun, or a Hyper-Impulse Multi-Phase Phonon Maser Cannon. All three of the aformentioned weapons are housed in a black and gold cannon chassis similar in appearance to the "Agni" Hyper-Impulse Beam Gun used by a Launcher Striker-equipped , allowing for a surprise element when deploying either of the weapons. The unit is incredibly lighter and more agile than its counterpart, the Blazier, making the Blazer a sly unit to catch, despite typical use as a Fortress-Assault type. The thrusters used on it are powerful by Mobile Suit standards, as shown in a simulation where the Blazer outmaneuvered even the Strike N-Custom. A titanium pressure-hull was incorporated into the unit's frame to allow underwater deployment. Weaponry ;*"Harpuia" 75mm Tri-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the head of the Blazer are a pair of "Harpuia" CIWS weapons. These are the same weapons featured on the Strike N, and are used mainly used for missile interception. The Durandal later has this weapon loaded with EMP-infused Proton rounds, which have been shown to be highly effective asainst PS-Armored Mobile Units. ;*"Harpuia-II" 50mm twin Five-Barrel CIWS :A modification of the "Harpuia" CIWS, the "Harpuia-II" is a pair of 5-barrel, 50mm CIWS guns combined into one unit. Two of these units are mounted on the torso of the Blazer, one on either side of the cockpit. This weapon shares the same role as its predecessor. Like the other CIWS on the unit, these units are later loaded with Proton rounds for use against PS-Armor. ;*MA-WNZR53 Assault Beam Rifle :Now considered standard arament among Durandal units, the Blazer mounts a single MA-WNZR53 ABR weapon as its main long-range weapon. The mods most commonly used by Leon are a Hyper-Impulse firing chamber (upper-chassis) and a 250mm Gun Launcher (under-barrel). When Axl becomes the unit's pilot, these are swapped out for a maser firing chamber and a Rail-gun that is equipped with a flood-valve to prevent seawater from damaging the delicate firing structers of the weapon. Axl also had the Mk-II rifle swapped out for a more advanced and powerful Trikeros-based Mk-IV MA-WNZR53 model, allowing a TP-armored shield with "Geschmeidig Panzer" add-on and a new 53mm Gun-Blade barrel to be installed, the new barrel's 6.5-meter blade edge being lined with an anti-beam coating for parrying beam sabers. ;*"Phantom" Beam Sabers :Another standard arament among Durandal machines is the "Phantom" Beam Saber. These beam sabers can have either twice the length or cutting power of normal beam blades, and can deploy Mirage Colloid particles around the blade for surprise-attack purposes. Two of these weapons are docked on the backpack of the Blazer when not in use. ;*"Fefnir-C" Positron Blaster Cannon :Part of the Durandal's "Fefnir" series fortress assault weapons, the "Fefnir-C" is, like the Blazier's "Fefnir-A", a Positron Blaster Cannon. The weapon shares the same gun chassis as its counterpart weapons, the "Fefnir-D" and "Fefnir-E", allowing for some element of surprise with the weapon. Like the "Fefnir-A" on the Blazier, the "Fefnir-C" is never used in atmosphere. A separate nuclear reactor is found in the chassis of this weapon to allow it to be used with impunity. When not in use, the weapon is docked on the right side of the backpack, and held in the unit's right hand when in use. ;*"Fefnir-D" Hyper-Impulse Multi-Phase Beam Gun :Part of the Durandal's "Fefnir" series of fortress assault weapons, the "Fefnir-D" is a Multi-Phase Beam Gun that has been infused with the firing mechanisms of a Hyper-Impulse Beam Gun. The resulting fusion of these two deadly weapon types is a Fortress-Assault weapon with the best of both worlds, making it almost as deadly as the "Fefnir-C" in terms of firepower. The unit shares the same gun chassis as its brother weapons, allowing some element of surprise with the weapon. The weapon is next to useless underwater. Like the "Fefnir-C", the weapon is docked on the right-hand side of the backpack when not in use, and held in the MS's right hand when in use. ;*"Fefnir-E" Hyper-Impulse Multi-Phase Phonon Maser Cannon :The final weapon in the Durandal's "Fefnir" series of fortress assault weapons, the "Fefnir-E" is a phonon maser cannon infused with the same firing technologies as the "Fefnir-D". The hyper-impulse and multi-phase beam capabilites of the "Fefnir-D" are converted for Phonon Maser Cannon use with the "Fefnir-E", making the weapon as powerful as the "Fefnir-D" when it comes to firepower. Like the "Controlled-Burn" on the Blazier, the weapon has limited homing capabilites. This is also the most versatile of the "Fefnir" weapons, as it can be used anywhere, even underwater. Like its brother weapons, the "Fefnir-E" is stored on the right side of the Blazer's backpack, and held in the units right hand when in use. As with its brother weapons, it shares the same gun chassis, allowing for some element of surprise with each weapon. While it was used at least once by Leon, the weapon is almost exclusively used by Axl, stating that he'd rather "have a high-end Maser Cannon that can be used in any environment than a Positron Blaster that can only be safely used in space anyday." It has been shown that Axl can use the weapon to devestating efficiency, as he single handedly wiped out an entire squadron of GuAIZ Mobile Suit units sent by The Faithful using only the "Fefnir-E" and none of his new MS's other weapons. ;*"Fire-Storm" 350mm triple-barrel missile launchers :Spread throughout the shoulders, skirt armor, and legs of the Blazier are a series of "Fire-Storm" missile launchers. There launchers seem to be based off of the "Tail-Blazer" Missile Pod used on the Blazier, allowing for the same warhead versatility the Blazier has. A total of 200 Missiles are stored within the Blazer, allowing for a good amount of missile launcher usages. ;*Combined Shield :A physical Shield that mounts a 6-barrel gattling and a "Flash-Edge" Beam Boomerang. Axl later had it modified with the tech used in the MA-WNZR53's Mk-IV upgrade, allowing it to mount a set of "Geschmeidig Panzer" units on the physical shield sections of the weapon and set the magnetic fields to wrap around the beam boomerang and gatling to protect the weaponry on the shield from beam attacks. *'30mm Six-Barrel Rail Gatling' ::A modification of the gatling typically featured, the addition of coiled magnetic acceleraters greatly increases the weapon's damage and range without sacrificing rate of fire. The section of the weapon where the barrels are open is unprotected by the shield's "Geschmeidig Panzer" upgrade, meaning Axl must use caution when firing it, as it can still be rendered useless if a stray beam shot or physical round hits the gattling in the section unprotected by the shield's upgrade. ;*"Flash-Edge II" Beam Boomerang :Unlike the combined shield of the Strike N, the Combined Shield of the Blazer mounts a single "Flash-Edge II" Beam Boomerang. This weapon can double as both a thrown weapon and as an emergency beam saber. It is rarely used, however, as the substantial firepower and "Phantom" Beam Sabers of the Blazer often proves to be more than sufficient. It effectively becomes part of the shield when the "Geshmeidig Panzer" is added, as the magnetic field and Mirage Colloid of the upgrade allows the typically inactive beam boomerang hilt to deflect beam fire with impunity. Equipment ;*Trans-Phase Armor :As with all Durandal units, the Blazer is equipped with powered-up Trans-Phase Armor for protection. The Trans-Phase Armor of the Blazer is as hard to penetrate as the TP Armor found on the Blazier, done to compensate for the armor of the Blazer being thinner than most Durandal units, allowing for the unit's surprising speed and agility. ;*N-Jammer Canceler :In order to effectively power the machine and to allow the use of the "Fefnir-C", the Blazer is equipped with an N-Jammer Canceler, allowing the machine to be powered by a Hyper-Nuclear Deutrion Reactor for near infinite power. This also allowed a nano-scale nuclear engine to be mounted in the gun chassis of the "Fefnir-C", allowing the weapon to be used with impunity. ;*Pressure Hull :To allow for more efficient combat capabilities underwater, the Blazer's frame is made from a titanium pressure hull, similar to the . This allows the unit to continue underwater operations unimpeded even in the unlikely event its TP-Armor fails. ;* :A piece of defensive equipment added with the upgrades Axl gave the Blazer when he inhereted the MS. The Geschmeidig Panzer is a system that uses Mirage Colloid particles held in place by special magnetic fields. It is considered "Anti-Beam" armor as any energy beams that come close to either of Blazer's twin shields will be rebounded by the pollarized gas held in place by the magnetic field. The Geschmeidig Panzer featured on the Combined Shield also covers a good area of the shield's araments, allowing those to be truely considered part of the shield. The blade barrel of the Blazer's new Mk-IV MA-WNR53 is not protected by this and doesn't really need to be, as the blade edge is already lined with an anti-beam coating, allowing the sword that now comprises the rifle's barrel to parry beam shots. Trivia/Homages/Little-Known Facts *While the Blazer is an entirely different beast altogether, the visage of the unit was inspired by the Gundam Astray Gold Frame developed by Morgenroete as part of the Astray Project. *The relationship between the Blazier and the Blazer is similar to and from the first season of Gundam 00, in that Blazer can be stored inside Blazier for emergency deployment, while Nadleeh is often hidden away behind the sheer bulk of Virtue. *This is further reinforced in that Blazier and Virtue are bulky, powerful titans, while Blazer and Nadleeh are lighter and far more maneuverable. *The unit's "Fefnir-C", "Fefnir-D", and "Fefnir-E" weapons are an homage to Fighting Fefnir, a character from the Megaman Zero Series *Similarly, the "Phantom" Beam Sabers, "Harpuia", and "Harpuia-II" CIWS are respective homages to Hidden Phantom and Sage Harpuia, two other characters from the same series. *The power system aboard the Blazer is similar to the in that while it is powered by a Hyper-Nuclear Deutrion Reactor, its power is drawn from the power plant's deutrion battery, rather than the power plant's nuclear engine. *It's interesting to note that the Blazer gains a second shield when the unit is passed down to Axl. It's first shield was given to it as part of its standard equipment when the unit was developed and constructed, while the second came when Axl swapped out its older-model MA-WNZR53 for a fresh off the assembly line Mk-IV version of the same weapon, with its new features being based off of the "Trikeros" weapon used by the . *The "Geschmeidig Panzer" system used on the Blazer's upgraded equipment is the same defensive equipment used by the and its variants.